


Grapara：龙的巢穴

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Graphite is real dragon, M/M, eat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 奇幻AU，魔幻而虚拟，性格也会多少扭曲。灵感来自我的梦。
Relationships: Graphite/Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid)
Kudos: 3





	Grapara：龙的巢穴

古拉法德是世界上最后一条龙，龙族已经从世界的记忆里灭亡。  
他不需要巨塔，不需要财宝，不需要贡品，但他需要同伴…即使这已经不可能，就连人们也根本不知道他。  
他的同族连尸首都没留下，回归自然，依旧是那片苍绿的风景。历经百年，白骨在最初便已粉碎。  
古拉法德留在最深山林中的洞底。食着野物的血肉，徘徊翱翔在群山里，但一个传说都没有流传过。

龙遇到了一个男人。  
微笑着，不曾畏惧过古拉法德。  
悄然的出现，说着古拉法德无法理解意思的话。  
男子没离开洞穴，也没告知出现的原因。他纯粹抱着兴趣，用满足和神秘涂抹全身。  
即便古拉法德对他露出尖牙锐爪，也未能让男子有丝毫动摇。古拉法德翅膀扇动的风同喉咙里传出的震耳龙啸一齐穿过山谷，而男子只是笑意更浓。  
古拉法德对他有兴趣，甚至褪去了龙的外表。他化作近似人类的形态赤脚踏过沙土和落叶铺满的洞底迈向男子，凑近后侧头饶有兴趣却又满是威胁的审视着。

他们不是同类，却留在了一起。  
古拉法德自然而然的让男人呆在他的洞穴中，男子的名字叫帕拉德。  
古拉法德依旧独行。捕食，进食，偶尔会出言攀谈。可惜他摸不透帕拉德一丝一毫，竟也并未抱着对方是异物似的感想将他驱逐。  
大概他需要一个同伴，一个不分界限的存在。即使他不清楚同伴的意思，而帕拉德似乎也没打算给其定义。毕竟帕拉德擅自占据了古拉法德周身空缺的凹槽，填满了位置，没有重叠，但也恰好融入其中。

无人干扰他们。  
古拉法德从不在意帕拉德的行踪，因为帕拉德根本不会消失。在时间的流逝里，古拉法德逐渐可以轻易猜到帕拉德在哪，一切位置记忆清晰。  
他也不清楚帕拉德平日吃什么，去哪里捕食，捕些什么。看起来如同帕拉德根本不用进食饮水似的，但丝毫不受影响。  
这些古拉法德不感兴趣，即使帕拉德不是人类。  
他告诉自己，即使帕拉德哪日饿死了，他一定也只是把尸体当作晚餐，可惜那一日始终没到来。反正他不用觅食给帕拉德，这对古拉法德便足矣。

古拉法德是帕拉德的龙。  
谁都没这样定义过。  
不过古拉法德就是留在帕拉德身边…把帕拉德留在身边。  
嗅着，缠绕着，渴求，索要。  
他需要帕拉德的味道，在相处的日子里古拉法德如此认为。  
而他想要就要得到。

谈不出感情，但帕拉德会时刻提醒古拉法德何为空虚。  
明明周身多了个存在，古拉法德却越发感到体内被挖空难耐。  
古拉法德深切感到了不足。他饥渴，恨不得撕咬下帕拉德总是高傲冷静的面容，将那具神秘的肉体滑入口中，吞噬干净。

龙的渴求和欲望是可怕的。控制不了，满足不了。  
古拉法德夺取着帕拉德的肉体，摄取着对方的热量。  
帕拉德从不拒绝，这很奇怪，也很自然。甚至很快参与进来，无穷无尽的向古拉法德索求猛烈和灌满。

空虚成为他们两个的敌人，而对方成为每日不可或缺的存在。

“你到底是什么？”古拉法德将热气喷在帕拉德的后背，把男子洁白的躯体按压在赤裸坚硬的穴壁。  
狂欢让他们用指甲撕破对方的肌肤，留下条条淤血的红痕。古拉法德不会因疼痛感到一丝一毫，反而会更疯狂的动作，粗暴的侵入内部搅乱帕拉德的气息。  
可即使如此，帕拉德却配合着他。不论展露出多少不同于往日的神情，帕拉德都毫不忌讳的叫出摆动。他的伤口愈合得和古拉法德一样快，因此他们的行为每日都不间断。  
这个问题帕拉德没好好回答过，也懒得开口。古拉法德也没有求知的欲望，只能把对于对方性格的不满彻底塞给对方，狂躁而粗野，猛烈而冲撞，让帕拉德的叫声肆无忌惮的响彻龙穴。

“你听过一个传说吗？”  
事后帕拉德挂着擦伤和被古拉法德捏肿吻咬的淤青和红斑，未有丝毫遮挡和处理，便慵懒的躺在龙盘起的尾巴上。好似他没有触觉，没有感知，只是沉浸在心情中。贴合那坚硬冰凉的鳞，霸占下方柔软炙热的肌肤。  
“人们说龙的死亡，是因为恶魔啊。”帕拉德喉咙里发出轻笑，满是玩味。  
变回原型的古拉法德回头望去对方，可帕拉德目光根本没看向他，而是充满乐趣似的凝视洞穴顶端垂下的钟乳石，宛如古拉法德也不存在。他在讲述一个故事，或许真实，或许虚假，但残酷得令他乐此不疲。  
“恶魔吃了龙。只有龙才能为他果腹。一只接一只，直到他几乎吃光了全世界的龙。”帕拉德回头富有深意的眯眼看向古拉法德，试图从龙的面容下解读出古拉法德此刻的心情，“你认为呢？”  
古拉法德冷淡的哼笑，讽刺着把幽绿的目光从帕拉德身上移开。他并不在乎恶魔的故事，也不想听龙族的过去。  
而他内心早已被自己撰写上新的章节，那些直觉和猜疑明显又坦然。  
“你就是那个恶魔吗？”古拉帕德垂下头，趴回了地上，合上双眸。语调如同玩笑，又像是揭示真相。他并未让自己的答案充满自信和果决，但也并未彻底敷衍和嘲笑。  
这算是询问，然而对错事到如今已经无关。  
“说不定就是呢，”不是否认，也不是肯定。帕拉德从龙身上离开，捡起地上的衣物，一丝不挂的走去洞深处，向着谷底的水潭步去。  
“等够了的时候，你就成为我的食物吧，”玩笑的话伴着离去的身影，爬过笼罩起巢穴中残留的那些迷情之香飘回。

帕拉德是枷锁，如蜘蛛网似的绕在了洞穴。  
巢底是牢笼，而古拉法德却自己故意落在其中。  
他被干扰，被撕扯鳞片，但没呻吟一声。

“你在干什么啊，古拉法德…”帕拉德声音带着无奈，用不满的声音对龙说道。他抬手把龙巨大的头按入怀中，不顾龙毫不温柔的闻嗅和舔舐绕在脖颈间。  
古拉法德无法控制自己的兴奋，帕拉德总是剥离他的理智。这种时候古拉法德会暴露出原型，舍弃一切伪装和拘束，就这样把帕拉德压制囚禁于身下。  
“都说变回去的话，太大进不来的吧？”口吻夹杂着一点撒娇，些许不满。撅着嘴这样抱怨后，帕拉德却带着强迫和压力的抓住龙的头角，让其停下动作看着自己。  
帕拉德眼神此时渗透过认真和警告，让彼此之间空气同时间停止。古拉法德也似乎抓回了一丝理智。  
“真是的。快点变回来，给我进来啊。”帕拉德没有掩饰不耐烦，他讨厌中途的空虚和等待，所以不畏惧的催促道。  
龙那黑曜石般的鳞片开始脱落，内部折射出来的幽绿之光也转瞬即逝，翅膀和尾巴统统随着身体碎在空气里消失。最终颜色脱落后只在帕拉德身上重新留下了男人，眼中绿色的光也落入回黑色，映出下方人的容貌。  
帕拉德满足的扬起嘴角乐出声，抬手拍了拍上方人的脸，“这才像话。”  
龙要用吻撕咬下这张嘴，所以他吮吸上去，疯狂的摄取走对方自傲满足的笑容。他不厌烦的把味道宣誓般涂抹给帕拉德，用牙印和抓痕标记上肤色间。

他丢弃有力的尾巴，挺腰冲入那炙热深处。  
他舍弃强壮的翅膀，将双臂锁紧环绕对方。  
他遗弃凶险的利牙，吮吸搜刮猎物的味道。

龙满足不了自己，所以他停不下来。

龙不被驯服。  
但龙却在恶魔面前脱落了鳞片。

可最终，一条龙还是死了。被探索巡山的骑士们消灭。  
古拉法德的遗体躺在林溪旁，鳞片溺入河床的淤泥当中。  
胜利者割下他的角，切下他的鳞，带走炫耀。这里将会被人类占据，人们的足迹必将切开全部。  
只不过他们并不知道，几时过后他们其实无法留下任何古拉法德存在过的证据。那些角和鳞也会随着龙生命的消失而粉碎成细末，被世界收回。

“这是你最后一次满足我，最后一次填满我。”帕拉德站在龙的遗体旁，没有遗憾和伤感，轻佻的口吻含着惆怅。他并非纯粹的开心和好奇，而是感到世界又静了不少。  
“走的还真是快呢。”

世界上唯一的恶魔，没有同伴，也不存在族人。  
他体内的欲望其实并不真实，而当时他们两人翻转相拥时的渴望与虚无纯粹是因古拉法德而起。现在古拉法德不在了，所以帕拉德也不会再寻找到令他感到饥渴的东西。  
这是帕拉德最后一次感到“饿”。他不需要进食，不需要饮水，甚至不在乎时间。但他还是吃掉了尸体，在龙被自然收回前将其吃得一干二净。  
然而他感觉不到“饱”，与古拉法德活着进入时截然不同。因为古拉法德已经消失，身体任何一处都会抹去存在，即便是在恶魔的肚子里。  
明明不饿的恶魔，却感到了饥渴。他舔舔嘴唇为这个奇怪的感觉发笑。  
无需果腹的他只能最后脑中重复一个虚拟的想法。  
古拉法德最后至少还为他填饱了肚子，虽然这些他本都不需要，也不存在。

帕拉德是恶魔，古拉法德猜对了。  
但帕拉德也撒谎了。世界上根本没有那样的传说。  
古拉法德是他吃掉的第一只龙，也是最后一只。  
甚至是他见过的唯一一只。


End file.
